User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Quantum loop fields and higher dimensional structures
Quantum loop fields Infinite tetrahedron grid higher dimensional structure In xen qabbalah there is infinite energy and this is not allowed in physics but the structure of the universe in xen qabbalah solves this problem because the infinite energy is separated between the infinite vibrational dimensions(Which is then separated between infinite universes) and the higher the dimension the more energy there is and as we know the higher dimensions are constructed out of higher dimensional shapes. Superstrings are ringularitys/toruses(More sphere shaped like the UPA) of a negative volume infinite tetrahedron grid kugelblits AKA Xen particles(Particles of energy also called partiki) and as we know lower dimensional shapes construct higher dimensional shapes so lower-dimensional infinite tetrahedron grids make up the higher dimensional infinite tetrahedron grids and this explains why I say superstrings are in a quantum state because the lower dimensional infinite tetrahedron grids make up the higher dimensional infinite tetrahedron grids and this also gives superstrings more energy the higher the dimension so they vibrate more. Lower-dimensional strings construct the higher ones! Quantum loop fields and higher dimensional structures/superstrings Now what is interesting and what I am thinking is if the lower-dimensional strings construct the higher ones this would cause them to be loops of energy which could be the loops in loop quantum gravity. Membrane and quantum loop field Strings that make up a universe are attached to a bigger string which is called a membrane because it is like a membrane. We can apply the quantum loop field to membranes by having one face of the higher dimensional structure be a membrane which is our universe and this membrane can become higher-dimensional to form higher-dimensional structures. prime numbers and 4-fold symmetry *The product of all prime numbers=4π^2≈39=13+13+13 *A sphere with a volume of 4π^2 has a surface area≈56 *4 is an interesting number because it is related to the prime numbers because of the prime number cross(PNC) Forming 56 from the cosmic tree of life by looping the vibrational dimensions Superstrings are infinite-dimensional E8 lie group/infinite tetrahedron grid fractals kugelblits with negative volume and when it has negative volume it would become a point so it is zero-dimensional and as we know the 12th vibrational dimension is constructed out of infinite-dimensional shapes so the 0th and 12th dimensions are the same dimension which explains why the singularity is in the 12th dimension. In string theory there are 11 dimensions which is the 10 dimensions+the 0th dimension so if we apply this to the vibrational dimensions(but give them different numbers) we would be taking 2 dimensions away from the 12 so 10 dimensions which corresponds to the tree of life and the 12 dimensions are the Kathara grid and i changed the cosmic tree of life by adding a Kathara grid to it and i just made the 12 dimensions loop which formed a new tree of life and if we change the Kathara grid to a tree of life the cosmic tree of life will be made out of 560 sephirot which corresponds to 56! 4-fold symmetry of the PNC and the 64 tetrahedron grid As we know 56 constructs the structure of the flower of life that encodes the 64 tetrahedron grid and the 56 is the cubic structure that forms the flower of life, the 2D flower of life has 24 circles on its outside and 24 forms the prime number cross which is a geometry based on the number 4 and 4 also forms the cubic structure and the Kathara grid. The cubic structure can be viewed in 2D to form the square numbers which can be used to form the geometry(which links to the tetractys) in tetryonics which is a theory where the smallest particles are tetrahedron which links into the 64 tetrahedron grid geometry. Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog